


A Storm of Ice

by ElrielforLife



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Canon, Multi, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElrielforLife/pseuds/ElrielforLife
Summary: This is a re-write of Queen of ShadowsWhat if Sorscha hadn't died at the HoF and Dorian and Chaol escaped with her? Dorian has overnight turned from Prince to Renegade and a leader of a powerful rebellion. Sorscha's secrets are slowly unraveling one by one. Chaol meets Yrene, a healer from the Southern Continent and slowly falls in love.





	A Storm of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is placed at the end of Heir of Fire

**_Chapter 1_ **

 

_ Dorian _

 

_ He ran through the palace with his heart held in his hands. If Chaol’s warning meant anything, he knows he has to get Sorscha out of this palace and gods-damned city. His father seems bent on hurting whoever he needs to get Dorian under his control. He reaches the healers’ stations in record time. He threw open and saw Sorscha glance up surprised.  _

_ “Sorscha you need to leave the palace right now. My father will hunt you down and kill you, you need to leave.”  _

_ She didn’t move for a moment, just stood still. Dorian could see the truth in her eyes. She knew this just as well as he did. She lifted her head up high and spoke looking at him right in the eyes.  _

_ “I know a way to get out, but I refuse to do so without you or Chaol. I have heard of the King’s experiments and his dark soldiers. Do you really think he won’t turn you into one of them to make sure you are in the palm of his hand? If you survive with your senses intact you could possibly overthrow your father and Hollin will only be heir for a while. If you choose to stay he will make you worse than Hollin” _

_ Dorian won’t lie and say he hadn’t seen the soldiers and Chaol had told him that much. He knows the risks and he wants Chaol and Sorscha to survive, both of whom refuse to leave without him. _

_ “How safe is this passage and how many can it take? _

_ “Upto 5 with absolute secrecy, more we risk drawing attention” _

_ “When will it be ready for travel?” _

_ “We can leave right now if we want” _

_ “Prepare for four passengers” _

_ “I will, meet me in 2 hours” _

_ Dorian looked at her and saw the strength many didn’t. She could’ve been a good friend to Celaena, someone different than their usual entourage. Dorian nodded at her and left without any questions, though they swirled restlessly through his mind. _

_ He knew despite their closeness she hadn’t told all about her, she as still as mysterious as the day he walked into her healers’ station. He knew these had to be asked but when life is at someone’s throat, curiosity doesn’t really have a place.  _

_ He burst into Chaol’s office to see both him and Aedion pouring over papers and maps. Again he didn’t have time for questions. _

_ “Prepare to leave in 2 hours, both of you”, he said looking at Aedion pointedly. _

_ “Do you think I need your help to protect myself?” Aedion’s question was asked with a hint of anger. _

_ “Frankly, yes, I think you do. However, if you choose to not come, its entirely up to you” Dorian wasn’t afraid of the General, “you are a big boy, you decide if you want to live or not. Meet me at Sorscha’s healers station” _

_ Dorian ran to his room and looked around. Whenever his parents would get too suffocating, he would simply run to his room and spend his days reading. He sometimes missed the simplicity of his life before Celaena and Sorscha, when it was just him and Chaol. Their bond was unbreakable, or so he thought. Though it was also true that he wouldn’t have otherwise met Sorscha, kind and smart Sorscha, someone whose world didn’t even cross with his. The world was changing and his life must too. He would no longer be prince after he escapes, he will either die as a renegade or rise as a king. _

 

* * *

 

_ Sorscha _

 

_ Her hands flew over her bag of supplies as checked everything more times than she can count. She heard about the rumors swirling around and knew that if she wanted to live she had to prepared to leave at a moment’s notice. Ever since she entered the palace she had mapped out several escape routes, each one for different situations. Never in even her wildest dreams did she imagine a situation would require her to flee with the Crown Prince, Captain of the Guard, and the Northern General. Her guide to survival had always been keeping a low profile which with her shyness wasn’t that difficult to achieve. Now she has herself in a predicament and room of uncertainty.  _

_ This escape will most definitely lead to Dorian’s discovery of her secrets and then his eventual disgust. But she needs to think ahead and realize that this is a golden opportunity disguised in troubles. If she somehow manages to escape successfully, Ren Allsbrook would happily grant her promotion if everything does happen to blow up in her face. Most likely as soon as Dorian finds out that she is the spy of the Castle, things definitely won’t be peachy anymore. _

__


End file.
